


Girls' Night In

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty girls shouldn't be left home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real tweet by [@jensuenye](http://twitter.com/#!/jensuenye/status/28466404478):  
> "At Ride Aid looking at cheap wine for a night in by myself and 'all by myself' comes on. Bridget.Jones.Diary."
> 
> Thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse for cheerleading and helping find !Jennie's "voice." ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

Jennie headed back to her car after splurging on chocolate frosted brownies and a bottle of red wine. They'd make a hell of a dinner.

She let out a soft sigh as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to her apartment -- alone. Tonight was one of Andy's "Nights with Neal." She couldn't begrudge him for it; it was something that they had agreed on a long time ago...but it still didn't change the fact that tonight, she was going to be all home alone.

She hated being alone.

Pulling into her parking space at the apartment, she slowly made her way upstairs and unlocked the door. Putting her purchases on the kitchen counter, she scooped up Amos and nuzzled his little cold nose before he squirmed to be put down.

Heading to the bedroom, Jennie decided that changing into her night clothes was probably a good idea if she planned on drinking the wine and passing out on the bed. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving her underwear on, and snagged one of Andy's shirts, pulling it over her head.

With another soft sigh, she headed for the living room and locked the front door before flipping through the TV guide to see what was on.

Nothing.

"Figures," she whispered.

Kira was flipping through her Twitter feed on her iPad, chuckling softly at the baseball raging going on between her friends, when she caught sight of Jennie's last tweet. "Oh, Jennie..." she murmured to herself, shaking her head slowly. One of the "boys' nights," tonight...and Jennie was left alone.

She pursed her lips a moment, and put her iPad to sleep before shoving it in her bag. Couldn't leave her Jennie at home alone, drowning her sorrow in cheap wine... Especially wine purchased at a drug store, fer chrissakes! She slipped into her heels and slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her car keys as she headed out the door. Jennie wouldn't be lonely too long.

Jennie grabbed a coffee mug and opened the bottle of wine. What was the point of a wine glass when it was just her?

She watched Amos walk into his crate and curl up, going to sleep. "And I've been abandoned again," she sighed.

Kira pulled her car into the space beside Jennie's, grinning as she got out at all the dog-shaped nose prints on the windows. "Hang on, Jennie-girl, I'm coming..." she murmured, and headed up the stairs.

She stopped outside of Jennie's (and Andy's, but the dude wasn't there half the time) apartment, rapping on the door with her customary "shave and a haircut" rhythm. "Jennie, open the fuckin' door!" she bellowed with a grin.

Jennie had just shoved an entire brownie in her mouth when she heard Kira at the door. Jennie grinned and tried not to choke as she laughed softly. Standing up, she walked over to the door to open it. She couldn't say anything because of the brownie, so she just stepped aside and waved her arm into the apartment.

Kira swept in regally, pausing to give Jennie a peck on both cheeks and her lips. "Thought you might like some company for a while, while the boys are...whatevering," she grinned, finger-combing Jennie's hair out of her eyes. "Now! Where's that cheap-assed wine at?"

Jennie grinned and finally swallowed. "It's on the kitchen counter." She picked up her mug and took a sip, rinsing her mouth. "...And thanks for coming over. Hell, even Amos crapped out on me."

"Aw, Amos, what the fuck?" Kira demanded, giving the top of his crate a thump as she walked past into the kitchen. "Hey! Should I grab a mug, or just drink this shit straight from the bottle?"

Jennie grinned. "Ah, just bring the bottle over. I had planned on drinking it until I passed out in bed, to be honest...after I ate my dinner," she said, pointing at the brownies.

"Ooooh, brownies for dinner?" Kira squealed in glee as she brought the bottle, still in its classy brown paper bag, into the living room. "Gimme!"

Jennie laughed softly and handed Kira a brownie. "So, what made you decide to come and visit me tonight?" She smiled as she sat down on the couch, curling her legs under her.

Kira flopped down beside Jennie, tipping the wine bottle to her lips. "My iPad, actually," she replied, setting her bag on the coffee table and patting it gently. "It knooooows aaaaalllllll...." she grinned, drawing her voice out spookily.

Jennie quirked her eyebrow up at Kira and grinned. "Ah... Damn Twitter," she laughed. Leaning back on the couch, she propped her head up in her hand and turned sideways to face Kira. "You didn't have any plans for tonight...?"

"Nope, just sitting at home...'baking'," Kira said with a grin. "Figured I could do that here, _and_ keep you company — two birds, stoned!"

Jennie grinned. "Oh, really...and did you bring stuff to...'bake with'?"

"Now, would I disappoint my little Jennie?" Kira purred, reaching into her bag. Dramatically, she rooted around, a slow grin spreading across her face.

Jennie laughed and pinned Kira to the couch, snagging her purse. She jumped up, looking through the bag as she walked slowly into the kitchen. "You wanna make some chocolate chip cookies, too?" She arched her brow as she pulled out the cigarette case, knowing that there would be at least two 'specials' in with the cigarettes.

"No fair!" Kira whined, pushing to her feet and following Jennie to the kitchen. "You know where I keep my stash..."

Jennie grinned and set it on the counter, turning back to the cupboards looking for the ingredients to make cookies. "That's because you share it with me all the time."

"Well, _duh_... We share everything, don't we?" Kira winked, flicking the case open to pull out a joint before snapping it shut. "You got everything to give me my cookies, Jennie?"

Jennie raised her eyebrows at Kira and leaned back against the counter. "I think so... You really want to start that before we start making cookie dough? Knowing us, the dough will never make it to the oven."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kira sighed, sticking the unlit joint between her lips. "So! Chocolate chip, huh? Let's roll."

Jennie grinned and reached around Kira, resting her hand on Kira's thigh as she bent down to pull the cookie sheet out from beside the stove.

"You after my cookies before we even make the cookies?" Kira teased, running her fingers through Jennie's hair.

Jennie leaned back into Kira's hand and closed her eyes. "Love it when you play with my hair," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Kira murmured softly, slipping her other hand through Jennie's tresses, massaging her scalp lightly.

Jennie smiled up at Kira. "Yup...now light that baby up and let's get to baking." She moved back up to her feet, slipping her hand up Kira's thigh until she was standing in front of her.

Kira watched Jennie as she straightened up, her eyes darkening slightly. "Comin' right up..." she murmured, and dug her lighter out of her bag. A quick flick on the Bic, and she took a deep drag on the joint as the end flared and smoldered, filling her lungs with the sweet smoke.

Reaching out, she caressed Jennie's cheek a moment before slipping her hand back to cup Jennie's neck. Removing the joint from between her lips, Kira pulled Jennie forward, running her tongue along the seam of Jennie's lips before pressing their mouths together. She slipped her tongue into Jennie's mouth and exhaled slowly, sharing the smoke.

Jennie's entire body flushed hard at the feel of Kira's mouth on hers. She pulled back slowly, exhaling the smoke.

Shivering, Jennie turned to the ingredients and started to make a simple cookie dough recipe.

Kira watched Jennie work, her eyes glittering. She stepped up behind the other girl, wrapping her hands around Jennie's hipbones as she pressed her body to Jennie's back. "What can I help you with?" Kira asked, her voice husky and low, brushing her lips softly against the skin at the nape of Jennie's neck.

Jennie's body pressed back against Kira as she moaned softly. She could feel her heart starting to speed up as she mixed up the dough. "Whatever you think will help," she whispered, tipping her head to the side so that she could feel Kira's soft lips better.

"I could hand you ingredients..." Kira murmured, pressing soft kisses to Jennie's neck as she lifted the hand with the joint to Jennie's lips. "Or...I could keep doing what I'm doing right now..."

Jennie let out a soft moan as she took another drag on the joint. "Keep doing what you're doing," she whispered.

Kira slipped her other hand off Jennie's hip to palm her lower belly, pulling Jennie's hips back against her. "I can do that..." Kira whispered, resting her chin lightly on Jennie's shoulder as she brought the joint to her own lips and took a deep toke.

Holding her breath as long as she could, Kira turned back to Jennie's neck, nuzzling her throat softly before breathing out the smoke, watching it drift and swirl up to Jennie's nose.

Jennie finished mixing up the dough and covered it with plastic wrap. "Okay, into the fridge... Let's see if we can actually get some on the cookie sheet and in the oven before we eat it all," she said, grinning as she slipped the bowl into the fridge.

Kira trailed Jennie to the fridge, darting her hand under the cover to snag a quick handful of dough. "Mmm, perfect..." she grinned, munching away happily.

Jennie turned and grinned. "Mmm...well then, share!" She leaned in to grab Kira's hand, bringing it up to her mouth. Taking a bite of the dough, she let her lips graze over Kira's finger.

Kira let out a soft moan, brushing her fingertip over Jennie's bottom lip. "...What do you think?" she murmured.

Jennie's eyes darkened at Kira's moan. "Tastes good..." she whispered. She reached up and drew her thumb over Kira's bottom lip. "Missed a bit of chocolate."

Kira opened her mouth, letting her tongue slip out to graze over the pad of Jennie's thumb. "Did I get it?" she murmured.

Jennie took the joint from Kira's other hand and put it in the ash tray, stubbing out the cherry. She turned back to Kira and moved into her personal space. "Mmm...I don't know...." she said, running her tongue over the other girl's bottom lip.

Kira smiled, sliding her hand back into Jennie's hair. "Only one way to find out..." she breathed, and leaned in, pulling Jennie closer to her, sealing their lips together.

Jennie moaned softly into Kira's questing mouth. It was so different kissing another girl, and there was that thrill of doing something...forbidden. She and Kira had kissed before, but there had always been some interruption that had stopped them.

Kira made a low, soft sound, slipping her tongue past Jennie's lips, chasing the sweet, smokey taste that lingered there. Pulling back slowly, she pressed her forehead to Jennie's and brought the rest of the dough up to Jennie's mouth, nibbling lightly at the side of the lump closest to her while studying Jennie's eyes.

Jennie took another bite and then pulled back, leaning back on her hands against the counter. "You like?" she asked softly.

Kira finished the rest of the lump and nodded, slowly sucking her fingers clean.

The tip of Jennie's tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip as her eyes were drawn to Kira's fingers. She cleared her throat and blushed, turning back around to pick up her mug of wine. She took a drink and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked softly, closing her hands around Jennie's on the mug as she pulled it to her lips. She took a long sip, staring at Jennie over the rim.

Jennie shook her head. "Nothing..." She tipped her head to the side, slightly embarrassed by how quickly she'd gone from 'just wanting soft kisses' to 'wanting more.'

"Uh huh..." Kira murmured, the corners of her lips tipping upward in a faint, knowing smile. "C'mon," she whispered softly, taking one of Jennie's hands in hers, threading their fingers together as she tugged her gently back to the couch. "My drink's in here, remember...?"

Jennie smiled softly at Kira. "Is there anything on TV that you want to watch?"

"There's never anything good on Friday nights," Kira murmured, settling to the couch. She gave Jennie's arm another light tug to pull the girl down onto the cushions beside her. "Besides, I have the best thing ever in the world to watch, right here," she whispered softly, shifting sideways to face Jennie. Her hand went back up to Jennie's cheek, slipped back into Jennie's hair... God, she couldn't stop touching her.

Jennie sucked in a breath and leaned into Kira's hand. "I'm not very interesting."

"No, you see? That right there...that was very interesting..." Kira replied, leaning in to draw Jennie into another kiss.

Jennie could feel her body start to tingle, a wave of desire washing through her as the kiss deepened.

Kira let their lips slowly part, running her fingers lazily through Jennie's hair as she pressed her forehead to Jennie's. "...See? Fuckin' interestin' as hell..." she whispered huskily.

Jennie nodded. "Very interesting..." she whispered.

"Anything else you're finding interesting?" Kira murmured, bringing her other hand up to caress Jennie's cheek. She let her fingertips trail softly down the line of Jennie's jaw to her chin, sliding them up to trace her lips.

Jennie sucked Kira's finger into her mouth, her eyes darkening, unable to look away.

"Holy shit..." Kira whispered, cradling the back of Jennie's head. "I like that..."

Jennie grinned, her eyes hooded. "Me too..." she whispered, leaning in to kiss Kira tentatively.

Kira smiled gently, making a soft sound of encouragement as she moved her fingers lightly in Jennie's hair. She let the other girl control the kiss, sensing some underlying hesitance. She didn't want to frighten her.

Jennie moaned softly and pulled back. "Please...show me more."

"What would you like to see?" Kira asked softly, cupping Jennie's cheek.

Jennie's face flushed with desire. "Everything."

"That covers a lot of ground, Miss Jennie..." Kira murmured, tracing little waves with her fingertips down the side of Jennie's throat. "...Do you want to see anything in particular? Can you show me what you want to see?"

Jennie leaned into Kira's touch. "My entire body is buzzing...and I want to feel more," she whispered.

"Do you want to feel my hands?" Kira asked softly. "Or is it my mouth you'd rather have...?"

Jennie sucked in a sharp breath, her stomach flipping at the thought. "Both," she blurted out before she could change her mind, and blushed at her forwardness.

"...Oh..." Kira breathed, her eyes flashing darkly at her friend. Her sweet little Jennie-girl...oh...

She tightened her hand in Jennie's hair and slid her other arm around the girl's back, pulling her into a tight hug as their lips met again. Toeing out of her heels, Kira shifted again, leaning into Jennie's body to lay her back on the couch, kissing her deeply the entire time.

Jennie moaned into Kira's mouth, tasting the cookie dough and the wine on her lips and tongue. She sucked Kira's bottom lip into her mouth as her hands rested on the backs of Kira's thighs. She could feel the bottom of Kira's skirt brushing her hands and she shivered at the touch.

Kira drew back, tracing the bones of Jennie's face with her fingertips. "Really don't think the couch is the most comfortable place for this..." she whispered softly.

Jennie nodded. "Do you want to go to the bedroom...?" she whispered back.

"Thought you'd never ask..." Kira murmured, slowly getting to her feet beside the couch, holding out her hands for Jennie's. "Let's go."

Jennie stood up, taking Kira's hands, and let Kira lead her back to the bedroom. She was thrumming with desire and the need to feel more...to learn more... God, she wanted Kira...

Kira led Jennie over to the bed and stopped, taking a step back to look at, to really study, her little Jennie.

Jennie tipped her head to the side, watching Kira look at her. She bit her lip softly, wondering what Kira was thinking. She moved slowly to the bed and looked up, waiting to see what the other girl would do next.

Kira moved forward again, cupping Jennie's face gently between her palms. She leaned in to kiss her again, running her hands lightly down Jennie's throat, over her shoulders, and down her arms to Jennie's waist.

Jennie moaned and swallowed hard as she pulled away, falling back onto the bed. The shirt she was wearing rode up over her hips as she raised her arms above her head. She laid there, watching Kira, loving how she looked, and Jennie couldn't wait to feel Kira's skin beneath her fingertips.

Kira smiled softly down at Jennie. "Take off your t-shirt," she murmured, slowly lowering the zipper at the side hem of her skirt.

Jennie slipped her hands up her stomach, pulling up the hem of her shirt. She sat up slightly, tugging it off over her head with a soft sigh before she leaned back on her arms, watching Kira intently.

Kira watched as Jennie leaned back, her eyes drawn immediately to Jennie's well-formed breasts. "Fuckin' beautiful..." she breathed, wriggling her hips slightly to work her skirt down her thighs to the floor. Dragging her eyes finally to meet Jennie's gaze, she whispered, "Would you like to see mine?"

Jennie nodded, swallowing past the dryness in her mouth. "Yes, please..."

Kira smiled slowly, gripping the hem of her tank top in her fists. "You ask so nicely...how could I resist?" She eased the fabric up her torso, her smile deepening as she watched Jennie's face.

Jennie let out a soft moan at the sight of Kira's pale breasts and pink nipples. She could feel her body reacting instantly, her panties getting damp as she shifted slightly on the bed.

Kira tossed her top to the floor, shaking out her hair with a flip of her head. "You like what you see, do you?" she whispered, crawling onto the bed with Jennie, straddling her thighs.

Jennie nodded as she slipped her hands up Kira's sides, brushing over the undersides of her breasts. "Yes, I do..." she whispered, feeling her body start to throb at the thought of having her mouth on Kira's breasts.

Kira let out a soft breath at Jennie's touch. "Feel free to experiment..." she murmured, leaning forward to plant soft kisses on Jennie's jaw.

Jennie nodded and moaned as she pulled Kira in for a hard kiss, her hands moving in front of her to cup Kira's breasts. Jennie brushed her thumbs over the taut nipples, just like she liked to have done to her.

Kira groaned faintly, deep in her throat, and arched into Jennie's touch.

Jennie moved down slightly and took Kira's pert nipple in her mouth, sucking gently as she flicked the tip of her tongue over the pebbled nub.

Kira dipped her hips, pressing her groin to Jennie's as she let out a low moan. "Yeah...just like that..."

Jennie sucked harder and shifted her leg, slipping her thigh between Kira's legs to press against her. She could feel the heat and the dampness coming off of Kira, and she let out another moan.

"God, I know," Kira groaned back. "Jennie...take off your panties...wanna see you..."

Jennie didn't take her mouth off of Kira's breast as she moved her hands down, quickly pushing her underwear down, wriggling until she could kick them off. She slipped her hand between her legs, cupping herself as she arched up into her fingers with a low moan.

"Oh, holy fuck..." Kira whimpered. "Jennie..."

Jennie opened her eyes and looked at Kira finally releasing her breast from her mouth. "Kira..." she whispered back.

"Y'said y'wanted t'feel m'hands and mouth on you..." Kira whispered. "You ready?"

Jennie nodded. "God...yes...please," she whispered, breathing heavily.

With another low moan, Kira dropped her mouth to Jennie's breasts, tonguing and sucking at each nipple in turn as she nudged Jennie's thighs apart and settled between them.

Jennie shuddered and spread her legs apart, her eyes almost black with arousal as she looked down at Kira. "Oh, God...you look gorgeous like that," she whispered.

"Just wait..." Kira purred, stretching out between Jennie's thighs as she slid her hands beneath Jennie's hips, tipping them up slightly. "This is what I've been waitin' t'do forever..." she murmured, leaning down and inhaling deeply, the musk of Jennie's arousal filling her nostrils. "God, you smell amazing..."

Jennie moaned low in the back of her throat at Kira's words. "Please...want to feel you licking me," she whispered, her face flushing scarlet as she said that.

"And I wanna taste you, so fuckin' bad..." Kira replied, her purr so low it was nearly a growl. Bending her neck, her eyes locked on Jennie's, Kira mouthed at her softly, separating Jennie's lips with her tongue before licking a soft stripe up her slit.

Jennie shivered hard at the sensations, at the feel of Kira's warm, wet tongue on the most sensitive place on her body... "Oh God...that's it..." she rasped out, her hands clenching the sheets beneath her as her heels dug into the bed to keep from arching up into Kira's mouth.

Kira's eyes crinkled in amusement as she licked Jennie again, this time dragging her tongue heavily over Jennie's clit.

Jennie let out a soft moan as her body trembled.

"You taste so fuckin' good..." Kira murmured softly, brushing her lips against Jennie's rosy pink flesh. "Wish I could taste you every night..."

Jennie writhed under Kira, her words making Jennie's body flush with a wave of desire. "Oh God, yes..." she whispered. "Want that..."

Kira let out a soft sound as she closed her lips over Jennie's clit, sucking and gently flicking it with her tongue. She wanted to make Jennie come for her, wanted Jennie to feel like the most important person in the world, to feel loved...

Jennie felt a wave of heat wash over her as her climax built. "You're gonna make me come like this," she whispered, her breaths coming faster.

"Want you t'come, my beautiful Jennie..." Kira murmured, slipping a hand out from under Jennie's hips to gently touch Jennie's lower lips. "Want you t'fuck yourself on my hand," she breathed, sliding her fingers into Jennie's soaking wet heat. "Wanna feel you squeezin' around my fingers when y'come..."

Jennie let out a low, husky moan at the feel of Kira's fingers slipping into her. "Oh, fuck...more..." she rasped out, starting to rock her hips down onto Kira's fingers.

"Whatever you ask, love..." Kira whispered, and closed her lips around Jennie's clit, working it softly as she crooked her fingers inside Jennie's body, letting Jennie's own movements help with her stimulation.

Jennie could feel herself starting to spin out of control. "So close," she panted, looking down at Kira.

Kira hummed softly in acknowledgment and encouragement, starting to thrust hard and deep into Jennie's channel with her fingers while sucking harder on Jennie's clit.

Jennie bucked up into Kira's mouth as her orgasm rushed over her. Her back arched hard, with even her toes curling at the intensity of it crashing over her.

Kira moaned low in her throat, closing her eyes as Jennie shifted up to her tongue, shivering as she felt the flood of wetness from Jennie's already-slick pussy running down her hand.

Jennie let out a shuddering moan as she slowly came down off of her orgasmic high. She looked down at Kira with a sated smile. "That was amazing," she whispered.

Kira smiled back, slipping her fingers out of Jennie's dripping tunnel. "Look how fuckin' wet you got," she whispered, holding her hand up for Jennie to see.

Jennie grinned and sat up slowly. She reached for Kira's hand and brought it up to her mouth, sucking the fingers that had been buried inside her.

Kira's eyes flashed with lust as she swallowed a moan. "God damn, that's fuckin' hot," she rasped out.

Jennie reached down, pulling Kira up to her as she licked into her mouth. "Your turn..." she whispered.

"...Yeah?" Kira groaned, kissing Jennie back hungrily.

Jennie nodded and pushed Kira down on the bed, dragging her hands down Kira's body, moaning at the feel of heated skin under her fingertips. "I want to taste you...want to make you come...tell me what it is that you like."

"Oh, fuckin' hell..." Kira moaned, writhing under Jennie's hands. "Fuck me with your fingers...your tongue...lick me, bite me, don't fuckin' care..."

Jennie moaned and pulled Kira's panties off, tossing them to the floor. She slipped her fingers down over Kira's mound and parted her lips, letting her fingertips trace down until she was dipping into the tight, wet heat. "Oh God..." she whispered, watching as her fingers pulled back glistening from Kira's body.

Kira's hips bucked up involuntarily into Jennie's hand, and she let out a raw sound as she stared at Jennie, inspecting her fingers. "Taste it," she urged her hoarsely.

Jennie didn't bother with her fingers as she leaned down lapping at Kira's pussy, dipping her tongue into her lover's wetness, tasting Kira for the first time. She moaned as she pressed her tongue in deeper.

"Oh shit...fuckin' hell..." Kira moaned throatily, spreading her thighs wide and shifting her hips to Jennie's mouth.

Jennie tried different things with her mouth and tongue, flicking and sucking gently at Kira's clit, slipping her fingers into Kira's pussy, finding the rhythm that she knew would drive the other girl over the edge.

Kira fought to keep still, she really did; but Jennie was a God-damned natural at this... She threaded her fingers into Jennie's hair, alternately stroking and tugging, her breaths growing ragged with arousal and desire.

Jennie loved the feel of Kira getting wetter and wetter under her ministrations. She moaned softly as she moved back down to slip her tongue into her, her thumb brushing over Kira's clit in slow tight circles.

"...Fuck..." Kira groaned, rocking her hips in time with Jennie's touches. "Y'make me wanna squirt..."

Jennie arched her eyebrow at Kira and pulled up. "You want to what?"

"Ever hear of female ejaculation?" Kira panted, her eyes black and glittering with lust. "I'm gonna come on your face if you keep that up..."

Jennie grinned and then leaned back down, continuing just as she was before, with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"God damn, fuckin' bitch..." Kira groaned, rocking faster and harder against Jennie's hand and face. "Gonna come all over your face..."

Jennie moaned as she rolled Kira's clit between two fingers, her tongue delving into Kira's soaking wet tunnel.

Kira's hips started jerking fitfully as she tightened her fingers in Jennie's hair. "Oh, fuck...gonna come..." she panted out, her voice ragged. "Jennie...fuckin'..." Kira's voice choked off in a raw moan as she snapped her hips up, squirting little pulses of clear, salty fluid over Jennie's tongue.

Jennie moaned as she lapped up Kira's come, wrapping her hands around Kira's thighs, holding her still as she continued to softly lick her clean.

"...Fuck, yes...lick my pussy..." Kira whimpered softly. "Eat me out, Jennie...all for you..."

Jennie finally pulled back and slipped up to lay over Kira, kissing and sucked her way back up to her lips.

Kira wrapped her legs around Jennie, fisting her hands in Jennie's hair to hold her in the deep kiss Kira gave her.

Jennie leaned into the kiss, feeling sated, and hoping that she had made Kira feel good. "How was it," she asked softly.

"Holy shit..." Kira breathed out, playing gently with Jennie's hair. "You were fuckin' amazing, Jennie love..."

Jennie let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Why in the world have we not been doing this all along?" she whispered.

Kira smiled breathlessly. "Because we both like big cocks in our pussies?"

Jennie laughed softly and let out a shuddering sigh. "Mmm...yes...but damned if I didn't love doing that to you," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kira's mouth.

Kira smiled softly, giving Jennie's hair a gentle tug. "Feeling's perfectly mutual, you know..." she murmured, running her hands down Jennie's back to cup her ass. "Maybe we'll have to start asking the boys for girls' nights, too."

Jennie smiled and peppered soft kisses to Kira's neck and shoulder. "I think we will have to do that, because this...I definitely want more of," she whispered. "Now...if I remember right, in about fifteen minutes, your favorite movie is coming on. We could watch it in here," she said softly.

"Sounds awesome..." Kira murmured with a grin. "Shall we grab the wine, and the brownies, and the cookie dough, and my jays, and make it a date?"

Jennie grinned. "It's a date."


End file.
